Big Brother: Celebrity Edition
by sunkissedaristocracy
Summary: Four actors, three porn stars, two socialites, two musicians, & one pro-athlete. All under the same roof, competing for more fame and publicity. What's the catch? 72 Cameras, 96 microphones & America watching their every move. AU/AH. MA for inevitable lemons, inappropriate humor, crude language and a pinch of debauchery.
1. Welcome to Big Brother

_Four A-List Hollywood actors, three busty porn stars, two Californian socialites, one (and a half) musicians, and one professional athlete. All under the same roof. Some are friends. Some will be enemies. All of them are secluded, frustrated and a little mischievous, therefore antics are bound to ensue. Get ready to experience the unconventional journey that is Big Brother and enjoy all that it has to offer. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>BROADCAST<em>** | Television viewer's POV. Provides a unique viewpoint of the story. Will always be contained within horizontal rules.

**... ** | Scene switch. Only occurs during broadcast.

**[BLEEP] **| Censoring. Only occurs during broadcast.

This story will be predominantly **B/EPOV**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>EPOV_<strong>

"You are to stand right here. Exactly right here, until you see that red light switch to green. Once you're given the go-ahead, you will walk through that archway," he points, "on your left. You will circle the around the stage and onto the dais to your assigned spot. When you get there, you will stand exactly there and are not allowed to move or talk to any other houseguests. You will..," I tune out the short, fat producer barking his tired-out instructions and focus in on his cheap, poorly-applied toupee that flops every time he moves his head a little too quickly. _In a rush this morning, pal?_

My attention departs from him completely and I observe the hustle-and-bustle of the backstage of _Big Brother_ studios, I'm currently standing in the middle of. It's literally _just me_ though. _Well, as far as I can see. Where the fuck are the other stars?_

Showtime is about five minutes away, and I'm actually kinda nervous. Not about the cameras, I'm not camera shy, but I don't like the idea of surveillance. _What if I want to drink a beer or bust a nut, is America going to see that too?_

"Yes, they will see," Toupee says, irritated. _Fuck, I say that out loud? _

"Yes," he spouts. _Fuck!_ "I'm sorry," I respond.

"Are you done interrupting, pretty boy?" He asks. I shut my mouth obediently and nod. He continues talking and my eyes wander again. _Fucker._ I panic and look back down at him. Still talking. _Okay, now I'm actually in my head. Phew. But seriously. What if this show destroys my fucking career?_ I'm thought to be America's sweetheart, thanks to my publicist, but I do enjoy the occasional dabble in things not-so-sweet. Being under constant surveillance by companies, my colleagues, my fans...it's kind of unnerving. This might have been a bad call.

"You get all that?" Toupee looks up from his paper and into my eyes._ I'd bet if I said "No" that little hairpiece would fucking explode._ "Yup, I got it," I chuckle and stand in my 'exact' spot. My eyes are locked on the little indicator light, waiting on it to flicker green. That little bulb would be the starting point of the next three most unconventional, invasive months of my life. I have absolutely no idea what's in store, which slightly freaks me out but ultimately excites me like no other.

_Flick_, I see green.

_ Well Ed, no turning back now. _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>BROADCAST_<strong>_

"The A-list, the B-list, the rumors and the showmance. Playing the Big Brother game is like a taste of Hollywood. And this summer Big Brother is bringing Hollywood to you like never before, along with a twist that shoots the game to a whole new level. How well would you fare amongst the stars? Good evening, I'm Jenny Tulworts, and welcome to the Celebrity Edition of Big Brother."

_It's a house like no other. Where 72 cameras follow your every move and 96 microphones capture your every word. __Welcome to the Big Brother House. __Tonight, twelve well-known celebrities, will enter this house with one goal in mind: To be the last one standing. They will live in total confinement, a__bsolutely cut off from the outside world. Every week, the house guests compete for food, luxuries, and most importantly.. POWER._

_Each week, they will vote to evict one of their own until one of them remains to claim the prize. TWO MILLION dollars and representation from __Wilhelmina PR Co., solidifying their spot on the A-List._

_Tonight, an unforgettable summer is about to begin on Big Brother: Celebrity Edition._

_..._

**_Jenny Tulworts_**:Tonight, the celebs will enter the house for the first time. Some have already met and hit it off, while others may not be very fond of a few of their fellow houseguests. From an overpaid athlete, to an underdog B-Movie actor. From a Californian celebutaunte, to praised adult film starlets; The occupations and hierarchies of the celebs in the house vary greatly on the spotlight spectrum, but they all have one thing in common: a burning desire to win the grand prize. We'll bring them all out in a few minutes, but first, let's meet the house guests."

...

**_Jenny Tulworts_: **First up, Tanya, Lauren and Jessica Balsak. _The Adult Film Stars._

_Unison_: Hi, we're the Balsak sisters!  
><span>Lauren<span>: We are very _suck_cessful adult film stars based out of Miami, Florida.  
><span>Tanya<span>: The three of us met when we were little girls, and we all pretty much grew up together.  
><span>Jessica<span>: Like actual sisters.  
><span>Lauren<span>: Right. Our birthday's are all in May and when we turned eighteen—Jessica, I believe— suggested we go to this certain audition.  
><span>Jessica<span>: It seemed like a sizable opportunity at the time.  
><span>Tanya<span>: _Sizable indeed_.  
><span>Lauren<span>: Hey, now!  
><span>Jessica<span>: Anyways, we're, like,_ extremely excited_ to be on the show!  
><span>Lauren<span>: I am absolutely sure one of us will win!  
><span>Tanya<span>: Even if we have to **[BLEEP]** our way to the top!  
><span>Lauren<span>: OMG Tanya! That's sensitive information!

**_Jenny Tulworts_: **Class acts, aren't they? Next up, Emmett McCarty. _The Professional Athlete._

Emmett: Hi, I'm Emmett McCarty, I'm the head quarterback and_ face_ of the Seattle Seahawks. I run a 4.2 and have a smile brighter than stadium lights.  
>Sure, I'm fairly well-off, but I'm the biggest fan of Big Brother and I believe this is an amazing opportunity. To team up and compete against other<br>A-listers—some of which are already my friends—just sounds like an offer I simply cannot refuse. So, bring it on. Let's do this **[BLEEP]**!

**_Jenny Tulworts:_ **Alright, Go Team! Next, we have Taylor Crowley. _The Struggling Musician._

Tyler: Hi guys, I'm _Tyler _Crowley. You may have heard my latest album, _Better Than Beliebers_, it's sold at all Target super-centers in Wyoming, Montana and  
>most of Utah. Music is my life and I'm absolutely sure that winning this competition will throttle my career into high-gear! I am in it to win it!<p>

**_Jenny Tulworts:_** Thank you, Tyrone. From Fresno, California we have Mike Newton. _The B-Movie Actor._

Mike: Howdy, all! My name is Michael Newton. I'm a dreaming actor, simply looking to win an oscar some day. I'm excited to compete on Big Brother, because it can help further my career, plus Bella Swan isn't hard to look at, can I get an amen? I know she won't be able to resist my charm! I can't wait! _Wait.._ she _is_ gonna be there, right? Right?...

_**Jenny Tulworts**:_ Next up is _The 5 foot 2 Mega-Socialite, Alice Brandon._

Alice _(off-camera)_:Wait, what the **[BLEEP]** do you mean 'no contact with the outside world?'... I have to, you ass! Fashion Week is next month. Diablo, why are there paps here!? They're not pa—? Oh.. Well, they're here, we will discuss this later.  
><span>Alice <em>(on-camera)<em>: Hey guys! I'm Alice Brandon, fashion elitist. I'm Associate Editor-in-Chief at Vogue, and own a clothing line called Breaking Dawn. Um, I'm excited to compete in challenges and stuff. Should be amusing. I hope. If I know one thing, it's that Bella better be there cause Diablo signs me up for this without my consent and _then_ he tells me no phones and TV's and **[BLEEP]** and I don't **[BLEEP][BLEEP]** appreciate that, 'cause you guys know that I'm—

**_Jenny Tulworts_:** Sorry for the technical difficulties. Next we have _Angela Weber,_ _The multi-million record-selling Indie Pop-Star._

Angela: Hi, my name is Angela Weber. I write and record music under Sun Warmth Records. I'm honestly psyched for the show, competing should be fun.  
><span>Producer<span>: So which Houseguests do you think you'll befriend quickly, and are there any you're not very fond of?  
><span>Angela<span>: Look at you guys already trying to stir the pot. I think I'm an easy person to befriend, so making allies shouldn't be too hard.  
><span>Producer<span>: And what about potential enemies? Not too long ago, _there was_ a tweet war between you and Houseguest Alice Brandon. Will that affect your game?  
><span>Angela<span>: Haha, that's a loaded question. Hm, well this is awkward. Um, I'm going into the house with an open mind. However, I will tell you that when I signed up for this I was told that Alice Brandon would not be partaking in this competition. Turns out—in true Big Brother fashion—someone lied. But I can deal. Anyway, I can't wait to kick some.. wait, am I allowed to say this?  
><span>Producer<span>: Sure.  
><span>Angela<span>: To kick some ass!

_**Jenny Tulworts****:** Up next is Jasper Hale, a handsome, _six-time Oscar-nominated Film Star.__

Jasper: Hey y'all, my name is Jasper Hale. I'm not really a man of many words, all I have to say is that this should be fun. I'm dead set on starting up a showmance, so stay tuned for that. But, mostly I can't wait to hang out with my buddy Edward and make some new friends along the way. I love you all.

_**Jenny Tulworts: **Short and sweet. Up next, coincidentally, is Jasper Hale's stunningly beautiful twin sister, Rosalie Hale. The Oscar-winning actress._

Rosalie: Alright, let's make this quick. Hi, I'm Rosalie and I'm here to kick some **[BLEEP][BLEEP] **ass.. And maybe even chew up a few hot guys along the way. I'm ready, I'm psyched, so let's do the damn thing.

****_Jenny Tulworts_**: **_The Desirable, Worldly famous Socialite, Bella Swan._

Bella: Hey there, Big Brother fans. Bear with me, I'm not really used to this whole talking into the camera thing, but I'm really super thrilled about being a part of this show. Alice will be there with me so we can work together to find ways to contact the outside world. Just throwing that out there. Um, I heard that you guys casted some really attractive men on the show, so I'm floored for that. And... yeah. I'm ready for the challenge, so bring it on bitches.  
><span>Producer<span>: Who did you hear we casted that you find attractive?  
><span>Bella<span>: I won't tell, that is private information.  
><span>Producer<span>: Privacy _does not exist_ in Big Brother. Tell! America wants to know.  
><span>Bella<span>: Haha, well, America I guess you are just going to have to wait and see, aren't you?

**_Jenny Tulworts_**: _Last but most definitely not least, we have Edward Cullen. The multi-Oscar winning Actor and international sex symbol._

Edward (off-camera): _Porn stars?_ Wow, are you **[BLEEEP][BLEEP]** serious? That's nuts! Jake, remind me to give you a raise for signing me— Hey, gotta go.  
><span>Edward (on-camera)<span>: Hi, everyone! I'm Edward Cullen. 23, I'm single. I like strawberry mimosas and long walks on the beach. Wait, wrong show? No, I'm kidding.. But really, I think Big Brother is a great opportunity to have some fun. I watch it every summer and am thrilled to be thrown into the mix.  
><span>Producer<span>: Any particular game-plans you have going into the game?  
><span>Edward<span>: I'm already great friends with two other houseguests, so hopefully we can use that to our advantage. I was also informed that there were some really appealing ladies competing in the house, so y'know, maybe I'll even formulate a showmance and take that somewhere. Just a forewarning ladies, I definitely plan on breaking hearts. And beds. So I'm excited. Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

><p><span><strong>EPOV_<strong>

_"Now that you've got the chance to meet the house guests, let's bring them out.." _

I've been anticipating this particular moment for the past two days. Facing the other house guests that I'd be co-habitating with for the next three months. As we file in from the sides two at a time, I'd begun to turn and introduce myself to the lovely lady behind me, but think better of it for the sake of the show and the sanity of Toupee.

"Welcome house guests, take a good look at the people around you.." Jenny says.

We do as she say and I was amazed at the number of decent looking people. Some are more plastic than others, but hey, whatever floats your boat, right?  
>But seriously Kudos to you BB, for casting such a starry bunch. I look at each of them, but my eyes stop on a brunette. I've definitely seen that face before, but the pictures of her on <em>E! News<em> didn't do her justice. I will definitely be working on her, she is _exquisite_. She catches me staring so I swiftly keep my eyes moving, and fist bump Emmett behind me. Good to have friends on the inside.

I glance back at the Brunette and catch her staring this time. _Aha!_ However, she's not shy. She shoots me a suggestive smile that.. makes certain parts tingle. I return a charming smile and, once again, keep my eyes moving. They stop in the back row, on three blondes giving me the lusty eyes.

I throw them my signature lopsided smirk, and _not surprisingly_, they all giggle, wave, and bat their extremely artificial eyelashes._ Yep, definitely the porn stars.  
><em>I sense the Brunette looking at me. I turn to meet her gaze. She looks disgruntled.. disgusted even.. and I'm not sure why. Then it clicks. She saw that exchange and now I'm the perverted, silicone-loving bad guy. Well fuck, _I am guilty_. _Great first impression Ed, keep it up._

Jenny Tulworts continues talking.

"Among these people could be your new best friend, or traitors that may stab you in the back. Inside the Big Brother house, _anything_ can happen."

_Ooh, I really like the sound of this. _

"You are about to embark on a grueling, summer-long power struggle. Once you walk through that door behind you, you wont come out unless you've been evicted or win the two-million dollar grand prize-package. Is everyone ready to play?" _The fucking moment of truth._

"Yes!" We all exclaim.

"The first six to enter the Big Brother house are Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Bella." I look at the brunette, who's smiling at the pixie. Her name must be _Bella. That's right! Ryan Seacrest and company were covering what she wore to the Academy Awards. Bella Swan. The socialite. _

"You all may claim your beds by placing your bags on them. Please enter the house now."

_So what exactly can I put onto this Bella Swan to claim her? Semen? Agreed. God, I'm so vulgar.  
><em>

_"Edward,"_ Toupee whispers, "that's your cue. Move your ass!" _ Fuck you, baldy._

"I heard that." _Fuck! _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Tell me what you think! I really hope you're having as much fun with this story as I am! Just in case you're not familiar with Big Brother _(and would like to know more)_ I've placed additional information below to give you an overall idea of the game. Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Big Brother<strong>_ is a television reality game show that follows a group of **"Houseguests"** living together 24 hours a day in the "Big Brother" house, isolated from the outside world but under constant surveillance with _no privacy_ for three months.

_Houseguests_ compete to win the series by voting each other off and being the last houseguest remaining. One houseguest, known as the **Head of Household [**_**HOH**; **weekly title acquired by one houseguest. No houseguest can hold the position two consecutive weeks**_**]**, must nominate two of their fellow houseguests for eviction.

The winner of the Power of Veto **[_POV_;_ weekly power acquired by competition. Played by HOH, two eviction nominees, and three other random Houseguests_]** can remove _one_ of the nominees from the block, forcing the HOH to nominate a different houseguest for eviction. If one of the three random house guests win, they can choose _whether or not_ to use the POV at all. The safe houseguests then vote to evict one of the two final nominees, and the houseguest with the most votes is evicted. When only two houseguests remain, the last few evicted houseguests, known as _the Jury_, decide which of them would win the prize.


	2. Live Feed 1: Sympathy For the Devil

**CHAPTER 2 | Live Feed 1: Sympathy For the Devil**

* * *

><p><span><strong>EPOV_<strong>

My nerves were at an all time high, but the sheer excitement of what's in store overcast any anxiety. _This is going to be fucking sick. _I take a deep breath and fist pump as I walk through the door. Immediately, the atmosphere is infectiously pleasant and everyone screams once we all make it inside. The house was gargantuan, and very modern. Picturesque, even. There were six different bedrooms, each with a particular theme. Jasper, Emmett and I decide to room together since we're already acquainted. We instantly take a liking to the Rolling Stones room because it's the largest and.. _well, just because. It's the fucking Rolling Stones!_

We all congregate in the living room to socialize. I greet the guys formally (and Rose), before I am approached by Alice Brandon. "Pleased to meet you," I say smoothly. She cocks her head to the side and takes my hand. _Cute. Very cute. _I smirk at her when she bites her lip and tickles the inside of my palm with her pointer finger. _Duly noted, sugar. _I return the scratch and wink before we depart.

I have yet to introduce myself to the sixth person that entered the house with our group, and she doesn't necessarily seem to notice. _ Or care, for that matter.. I'm up for a challenge. _I walk up to her, and she almost instantly looks less than enthusiastic to see me. _I'm the bad guy because I like pornstars? Oh, well please burn me at stake._

"Hello there," I offer, "I'm Edward," I extend a hand to her, which she eventually takes after observing it for a few seconds. She drops it quickly soon after and stares at me silently.

"Well Edward, this was fun, but I have to go pick out a room. We can talk later," she gives me a_ fake_ smile and practically darts over to Alice._ That's just a storm waiting to happen._

Soon after, the other six house guests enter and I hardly recognize any of them. Except for Angela Weber; She is exquisite.

As I walk over to woo her, I noticed some blonde guy talking to Bella Swan. _Fucker. _She catches me looking, then starts giggling and stroking his arm. From first glance I could tell he was way more into it than she was. I don't usually stoop down to games like these.. _But, I'll bite._

I wink at her and detour to the whores. _Game on. _I begin charming the pornstars, using both hands to pull two of them in by the waist while the third stands in front of me, obsessing over my hair. "It's literally sex hair, no one in the biz is this luxuriant and disheveled," she giggles and runs her hands through it. _The fuck does that even mean?_ I glance over at Swan and_ if looks could fucking kill_. She was glaring holes into my soul. Exactly what I wanted. _War, children. War._

She looks vexed, and it makes me hard._ I'd love those pouty lips all over my- _"Hey guys! Why don't we all sit down and formally introduce ourselves," Alice shrills. _Oh, this should be golden._

I take a seat in the living room next to Jas, as Alice takes the liberty of popping the champagne. _Well, if she can pop my cork just as well as she popped that bottle she and I will get along just fine._

"I'll start! I'm Alice, I'm twenty-three and I'm a Santa Monica native, but spend a lot of my time in New York City. According to the media, I'm a socialite and Associate Editor-in-chief at Vogue Magazine, so as you can imagine, I'm currently at my wits end right now being without my cell phone," she grips her glass so tightly that it shatters, "Oops," we all laugh, clap and moved on.

I tune out the introduction circle, mostly because they all seem so surface-leveled and I figure I'll find out what I'd like to know about them in due time. I do, however, listen in when the circle reaches Swan, who appeared way too aloof and is sort of throwing me off my game. She was the only girl in the room I couldn't read.

"Hi guys! My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella. I'm twenty-three years old, and currently reside in Calabasas, California. You may know me as just a socialite or celebutaunte or whatever, but hopefully as we live in the house and develop relationships together, you'll find that I'm really just a normal, down-to-earth girl that likes to have fun. And that's me in a nutshell," she smiles as everyone cheers and claps. She's perfect.

_Like to have fun, do you? _

She makes eye contact with me again, but it's not as hostile. She smirks and slightly parts her legs, allotting me the perfect view up her skirt. _Pantiless. Fuck._ She stares at me and discreetly lifts her skirt a tad higher. Jas and I were the only two that could see the peep show, but he was busy looking at the musician guy. I gasp as she touches herself ever-so-slightly before crossing her legs. I was so mesmerized, I didn't even notice it was my turn to stand. I then become strikingly aware of my throbbing member and its distinct shape protruding from my jeans.

_Well, ain't no shame in my game. _I stand and begin my introduction.

"Hey all, I'm Edward. I'm twenty-five years and I live in Malibu, California," I look around at am met with wide eyes and mouths agape. Most of the girls notice, and even some of the guys. _So, the musician guy is definitely gay_. Swan's body language radiates pure lust and I grin internally before continuing my speech. "I am an actor-not a very good one though, according to TMZ articles and Alice's tweets. Uh, I have a dog. He's a Yorkie named Jean-Pierre," everyone laughs, "and.. yeah. That's me." Everyone claps. Swan was still staring, drooling perhaps, and I couldn't feel more victorious. Before I sit, I (almost flamboyantly) adjust myself which elicits a few gasps from the circle. I smirk at her. She quietly covers her mouth before glaring at me.

As soon as the last person spoke, Jenny Tulworts appears on a huge flat screen on the opposite side of the room.

"Hello again everyone!"

"Hi Jenny!"

"You all know our motto.."

_Motto? I've watched like six seasons of this show.. there's no... Oh, shit._ It must have clicked for everyone else too, because we all speak out in unison.

"Expect the unexpected."

"That's right," she continues, "that _is_ the credo of the Big Brother house. Now, take a good look at each other. One of these people you see will become the first _Head of Household_, the most powerful position in the Big Brother game. The_ Head of Household_ will get their own room filled with their favorite items, will be ensured food for the week and will be immune to this week's eviction. However, he or she must also nominate two people to be placed on the chopping block."

_That's me. That's definitely me. It will be me._

"But here's the twist. The first HOH Competition starts... now! Go into the kitchen, change into your gear and head to the backyard."

Everyone cheers and bolts to the kitchen. I run up next to Swan and squeeze a handful of her tight, juicy ass. She snaps her head to me and glares before angrily gripping my cock with both of her hands. "Easy," I look around. She and I were the only two still in the living room. _And America, of course._

"What's your fucking deal?" She spouts and tries to shove me, but I'm literally at least a foot taller than her and therefore don't budge. "My deal? You're the fucking tease," I spit back._  
><em>

"I know your type, Cullen. Your head is _so_ far up your own ass." _Really, now? Please tell me more._ "Why don't you let me put something up your ass, sweetheart. You were ogling it long enough, earlier." Her eyes widen with lust, betraying her. She then catches her slip up and tries to convey she's offended. I'm really not an asshole, promise. I just like to put on a damn good show.

"Pig," she huffs, "You are so into yourself, it's almost_ sickening,_" she places her hand on my chest, stroking it before attempting to push past me. I grab her and set her back in front of me. "Tell me you're not into me," I say entirely too cockily whilst slowly closing the space between us. "I'm not into you," she says weakly, gazing at my lips before biting her own. "Not convincing enough, look me in the eye," I grab her ass with both hands this time, and bring her in, "convince me." She wraps her arms around my neck, and her eyes shift from my lips to meet my very own stare. We're just boring holes into each other, its almost erotic. She flits her tongue along her bottom lip and slowly opens her mouth. "Fuck you," she tries to shove me again but I grab her wrists. _Fuck this. Sorry America. _

I push her back down onto the couch and slightly lift her skirt, placing my hand directly over her core. She was wet and just as horny as I was. She kisses me as I stroke her entrance, then slowly fit a single finger. "Fuck," she breathes and runs her fingers through my hair. This was all happening_ really_ fast. She grabs my shoulders and pulls me in closer as I begin pumping, adding a second finger in the process.

I'm encouraged by her muffled moans, her solid grip onto my back and the way she bucks her hips to meet my hands. I was so turned on, I've got half a mind to just drop trou and shove my bare cock in her. _Give America a show_. I speed into a full-on finger fuck, massaging her clit with my left hand and furiously pumping with my right. I grunt and probe faster as she clenches her pretty pussy and closes her legs around my arm. After falling over the edge, she grabs my forearm and quickly rises, extracting me from her center. "Woah, woah, woah. You gonna reciprocate?" _I am rock fucking hard and that would be extremely distasteful (not to mention cruel) if she didn't._

"Good luck winning HOH," she smiles while fixing her hair, "because if I win, I know exactly who I'm putting up for eviction," she pats my head, slips by me and lowers her skirt before hurrying to the kitchen. "Sorry for the blue balls! It's a tactic," she winks.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Expect the unexpected!_ Hope this filler gave you a small feel of what the house looks like and an interesting look at some of the houseguests. Third chapter coming soon!


	3. Week 1: Head of Household

**CHAPTER 3 | Week 1: Head of Household**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>BROADCAST_<strong>_

_**Jenny Tulworts:**_ Welcome back to Big Brother: Celebrity Edition. It is time for the _live_ Head of Household competition. Free from the threat of Eviction, the HOH must put two house guests on the chopping block. Who will be the first Head of Household? Let's find out! Houseguests?

* * *

><p><span><strong>EPOV_<strong>

I catch up to the group in the backyard, and am amazed to find a huge, realistic brick building towering over us. There were cameras everywhere, all focused on the immediate area. There was a ladder up alongside the structure and a vat of safety cushions that pillowed the ground below.

_Hm.._

We all climb up the side, and file onto a thin, protruding concrete ledge about seven feet from the top. _We're up high._ The only thing available to hold onto was a single steel rail bolted closely to the wall behind us. I glance at the others and analyze their expressions. _Time to filter out the losers._

_Alice. Weak.  
>Jasper. Weak.<br>__Musician boy. Pussy.  
><em>_Mike Whomeverthefuck. Weak._

There was still a bit of competition, but I mean come on.. Emmett's the only _real_ threat here. The rest of them are just dead weight. _Twenty bucks says the whores flop first. _I grit my teeth and grip the rail. _Game-the-fuck-on._

It must have been my lucky day, because my_ absolute favorite_ person in the entire house is competing next to me with a hard glare and a firm grip. _Great._

"Hope you're gripping this rail tighter than you did my bum, Cullen. This is a big-boy competition." _Oh, suck my dick. I am too a big boy. Honest._

"Are cheap shots the only tricks you have up your sleeves," I chuckle, "'cause you sure seem to like to frequent below the belt, so to speak." She scoffs, then releases her grip from the rail and slaps my arm scoldingly. "Why don't you like me?" I smirk at her devilishly. She likes it.

"You're an ass," she breaks eye contact and looks forward. Focusing on her game, I suppose.

"_That is strong criticism_ from someone I've known for all of," I mockingly glance at my timepiece, "forty-seven minutes."

"I've dealt with your type before, Edward. I'll be damned if that happens again."

I almost fucking fell when she said my name. Hearing it roll off of her tongue made my head throb. And not the one on my shoulders.

_ So sultry and provocative, I love it!_ _Wait, fuck she's winning._

"Then damned you will be, Sugar. Damned you will be," I need to regain control. "Let's be real here. You're not going to win this competition, Swan. However, if I'm being completely truthful I'd actually like to get to know you. You're gorgeous, and I bet you have the most pure, captivating soul." Her breathing hitches, and she's staring at me with an open mouth and a softer gaze. _Take the bait._

_I mean, I'm an Oscar-winning actor for a reason people._ I _am_ in it to win it. _Wilhelmina's the tits, and they have membership exclusivity like no other. _Though interestingly enough, most of what I said was true. She intrigues me. A lot. But girls can't resist when you soften your voice, throw them a crooked smile and impregnate their minds with sappy, fluff shit. _It's a fact._

"F-fuck off, " she shakes her head in disapproval, attempting to clear her thought process. _Checkmate, bitch._

"Houseguests?" Jenny Tulwort's voice rang through the backyard.

"Hi Jenny!"

"The Power is up for grabs. Your first HOH competition is called _Living On the Edge_. The goal is simple. Be the last person standing on the building's ledge, and _you_ become the first Head of Household. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes!" We all chant, almost robotically.

"Good, because the competition begins... now."

The building begins to slowly lean forward until we were positioned slightly above a forty-five degree angle. _Easy enough._

A cue card posted on the house outside of camera's view lights up, _"TALK"_. And like clockwork, everyone starts speaking in response to the presented challenge.

"Nice,"

"Oh, keep it coming!"

"Hold on, guys!"

A lot of the other guys here were extremely cocky. I wonder how long their game will actually hold up.

"Look out, house guests. There's an earthquake heading your way." _Oh, fuck me._ The next thing I know, I'm covered in sand and clinging for dear life on the now shuddering building. The vibrations were violent and debris was descending from the top, attempting to break our focus and -even better- knock us off.

"Fuck, my extensions! Ahhh!" One of the whores scream and begin to fall.

_Boobs away! _

It was the short one. Jennifer. I think. Maybe Jacqueline. Something like that. _One down. This may not be as hard as it seems.._

The building slows to a slight tremble, allowing me time to recover. I peep to my right and notice another one of the sloots, Tanya, tried to high-five Lauren. As she released her grip, the building resumes shaking which ultimately leads to her supposed death. Lauren tries to save Tanya, which makes her collapse as well. They were dropping like flies.

About ten minutes later, Alice announces aloud "Fuck this, I'm not breaking a nail," and jumps. She appears to be hurt when she falls, so Jazz jumps down soon after to ensure her wellbeing. _Strange. _I look over to Bella, who showed zero signs of stress, wear or worry.

"Hanging in there?" I ask genuinely.

"Very much so. I'm in it to win it, bae," she says, matter-of-fact. "Oooh, Bae," Emmett sings from her other side, making us chuckle. From what I gather, it's supposed to be endearing. _But oh boy, do I hate that word. I detest it. _

"Me too," I resume the conversation with Bella, "speaking of, I saw you mingling with that DiCaprio wannabe over there. Doesn't look like he's hanging too well now." I mean come on, the guy was panting like a dog, sweating profusely and squinting like he had jizz in his eye. _I'm sure he gets all the panties wet. _"Mike is a very nice guy."

"I'm a pretty nice guy. Try me," I retort.

"You're also full of yourself. You so just proved my point from earlier, you know."

"Yet, you never rejected the idea of trying me."

"I'm not trying you. Ever. Happy?" _You are most definitely trying me, damn it. _"You're bluffing, You are totally bluffing!"

"Is_ this_ your tactic? To annoy me off of the fucking ledge? Because it's totally working. Just keep talking." Spicy.

"Fine, I won't talk to you for the rest of the week." THAT'S my tactic, woman. My surreptitious ploy. My grand stratagem. I will ignore you, yet simultaneously make you fall for me. The quiet game. Thats my tactic, for now at least, and you just made it that much easier for me. _She won't last._

"Really? What's the catch?"

"No catch. You won't hear my voice.. Directed towards you, anyway. Just say the word," _Take the bait. Take it._

"Deal. _T__he word!_ Whatever, I'll take it."

"K," I shrug and look forward. You see, _this_ is playing the Big Brother game correctly. Each person has their own weakness, and you have to handle each of them differently. _I'm not entirely sure what Bella's game is, but s__he'll cave - that much I am sure of._

Time passes, and it's marvelous-the feeling you get when someone else takes a tumble. It satisfies me knowing I'm _that_ much closer to victory.

The whores. _Gone_. Alice. _Quit_. Jasper. _Jumped_. Angela. _Thrown_. Mike. _Weak_. Tyler. _Slipped_. Rosalie._ Thrown_.

Emmett, Bella and I were the last three on the ledge, and neither of the other two looked like they were going to budge.

The building was at a deeper angle and everyone's hands were blood red. Em had blisters. Bella was bending forward with her head aside her knees, reaching her arms back behind her.

Even though I plan on giving Bella the most intense cold shoulder ever, I could still admire her body. Right? She was wearing these skimpy daisy dukes that showcased her legs and her position showed just how flexible she is. About ten minutes later, her hisses and grunts were more pained and it was apparent she wasn't going to last much longer.

_Is it rude to mention how much the sounds of her discomfort was turning me on?_

"Ugh," she sighs one last time before tumbling below, into the vat of broken goals and disqualification, possibly elimination. _Ooo, poor Bella. Heh._

Final two.

Then it hit me. _Fuck! Do I really want to win this? That's first blood.. on my hands._

As soon as she hit the foam, Em shimmies closer to me. "Eddie, let's make a deal."_ Golden. _

"Okay, what's your proposition?" I whisper back. Alliance, Em. Let's make this shit official. Give me immunity and it's yours.

"I mean, the way I see it, you, me and Jazz are an alliance and will be the final three. So I'm obviously not putting you up on the block. What else do you want? Any specific person? _Bae_, perhaps?" _Gag._ My best friend just using "_bae_" in a sentence was almost enough to make me jump alone, no safety vat. Enough is enough. _That fake word or slang or whateverthefuck it is. Ugh. It's sick, atrocious and needs to be stopped. War on bae. That and selfie._ I swallow my disgust and digress.

"I might want faux Jesse McCartney over there gone. Maybe you could put me up on the block to break suspicions. I'll win HOH and backdoor someone. Whatever works." _Only give suggestions, Edward. Don't play too hard too early._ "But ultimately, it'd be up to you," I play cool.

"Ooh the strategies, me like. Look, the only reason I want to be HOH is so I don't have to kiss anyone's ass. If you throw this, neither will you. It's perfect for you, 'cause you'll have no blood on your hands this early in the game. I can take it. Just promise me you or Jazz will get it next week," that was quite genius. It's like a rotation of domination. _Sounds perfect._

"I'll tell you what Em, if you give me your word, you've got yourself a deal."

"You've got my word brother. The Royal Rotation till the fucking end," I like the ring of that. _The Royal Rotation. Hehe._

With that said, we briefly shook hands and I front flip off of the ledge. On my way down, I hear whispers amongst the onlooking houseguests. "Woah," was the first voice I heard. Then "Did he just throw the challenge?" and "I'm pretty sure I saw them shake hands." Speculate all you want you sons-a-bitches, you saw nothing.

As I sink in the vat, Jenny Tulworts booming voice announces Em as the new HOH, and he jumps down right behind me. He and I swim out of the pit and accepted all of the congratulatory hugs.

Well, he hugged everyone. I absolutely ignored my _bae._ _Which did not go unnoticed by her, might I add. I just said __bae. Gross. _

Five minutes later, we're all back in the house, talking in the kitchen about the HOH competition. I feel a presence behind me as I reach in the fridge to grab a water. I turn and lo and behold, it's my darling _bae_. _Okay seriously, fuck off, Edward._

"Really? You go and hug everyone all happy and whatnot—_even those whores—_and then," she corners me, "you think the mature thing to do was to make it a point to skip me? To embarrass me on public television?" _Aw, someone hurt by my lack of a kind gesture?_

I sip my water, fold my arms, and just look at her. _No words. At all._

"Do you even hear me talking to you?" She looks at me, confused.

"Guys," Alice calls out, "let's all go get in that monumental hot tub!" Everyone cheers and heads to their rooms to change into their bathing suits.

I blankly look back down at Bella, before screwing the top back on my water and brushing past her. Out of the corner of my eye, I'm granted an absolutely priceless moment of a very incredulous bae. Her mouth was agape and she looked pissed beyond belief. Just because I didn't hug her! If something that simple grinds her gears, then she is in for one hell of a ride. _S__he is going to eat her words. Of that I am sure._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hot tub time!


	4. Live Feed 2: Shorts and Skins

**A/N: **If you're a fan of either guy talk or _BPOV_, this chapter has both (and lots of it!). Enjoy it guys.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 4 | Live Feed 2: Shorts and Skins<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPOV_<span>**

I grab my lucky swim shorts, quickly tug them on and straighten them out. As I step into my flip flops, Emmet and Jazz rush into the room. Em glances up at me smiling.

"Trying to impress your slam piece, pretty boy?" he smirks. _Bae? Of course not! _"What are you talking about?" I rebutted, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I see you're busting out the lucky shorts on the first night." Jazz looks lost, so Em elaborates.

"You see, Edward brought those bitchy, Abercrombie and Fitch shorts to Saint-Tropez this past summer. I swear, every girl within a fifteen mile radius either complimented him, squeezed his ass, or 'accidentally' spilled their drink on his crotch just so they could offer to clean it off him. With their mouths. Those shorts are a gift from the skies!"

_#True._

"And it's not even like I'm a bad looking guy. It's just always fun to make-believe an object has supernatural abilities."

"Especially when it involves vagina," Em bellows. "These trunks are a jewel. _Plus_ they look great on me."

"Hell, now I want a pair," Jazz snickers. "Get some! Hands down, the best four-hundred bucks I've ever spent."

"Speaking of getting spent, did you see Rosalie Hale? I would destroy that ass right now. In front of all of these fucking people!" Em beams a smile before flipping off the camera in the corner of the room. We all burst out laughing. I think this house is going to be a playground for sexual tension and showmances. I mean come on, we're cooped up with each other for three months for fuck's sake. I will be penetrating something. _But probably not Rose, cause..._

"So, thats my fucking twin sister," Jasper's guffaw stops abruptly. He shoots Emmet a glare that could make even the biggest juice-head tuck his tail between his legs. "Oh shit, that's right, dude, I forg-"

Jazz interrupts, "Dude, that's pretty much like saying you want to bang me." I stifle back a chuckle. _This ought to be good._

"Um. Sure, in a really twisted way. Not really. Well, technically, I'm saying I would utterly obliterate _the chick version_ of you. See?" Em tries to sound convincing.

"So you're saying that if I was a babe, you'd try to strangle me with your penis?" _Heh. Maybe I should go?_ I slowly start backing away from the exchange.

"Well, Jazz, I would consider you a babe. Just, a _man_ babe. A male babe.. Bro babe, even. In my opinion, the three of us are very easy on the eyes. Like, aesthetically pleasing. Y'know?"

"Em, where are you going with this?" I step in.

"Okay, hold it. I hope you fuckers aren't expecting this big... gay, coming out type thing from me, are you?"

"I mean, you do occasionally shower with other men," I make light of the situation.

"No! I wouldn't stick my sauseege into either of you. Just the girl you," he points at Jazz, "Your sister.. Look! All I'm saying is we're attractive young men and I want to fuck your sister. Take it as a compliment. I'm saying your twin sister, your female carbon copy is good looking, LIKE YOU," Jasper looks unamused.

"Okay this just keeps on getting weirder and weirder. What I'm saying is-"

"It's okay, Em!" Jasper finally breaks his glare and smirks. "I was just busting your balls, brother. She's all yours."

"Fucking Ay!" Emmet slaps him on the back, "Was all that really necessary?"

"I seriously thought you were on the verge of coming out to us," he laughs,"but I'm not mad that you're checking out my sister. We're men. We bang women. It's natural. Actually, I've got my eye that Alice girl. She's wacky as shit, but she makes my heart pound." _Sap._

"Well guys, tonight's all about first impressions and I plan on making a splash," I change the subject, "Especially with my lucky shorts." I smile and smooth out the legs. They really were spectacular. I'm smitten with them.

"Well they look awesome Eddie. Should sway any girl you're trying to score in this house," Jazz praised. "Sounds like he's starting to sway you!" Emmett jokes, then "oofs" when Jazz punches him in the gut. "You're the one talking about boning my clone!" Damn it_, how did we get back to this?_

"Alright, alright," I break up the horseplay.

"You're right, Em is... indirectly trying to bone you, but on another note.. Seriously fellas, let's go show off. I mean, we have to be in this house with these people for at least the next few months and it's only_ the first night_. We can all agree that these other limp dicks aren't going to provide America with any entertainment! It is our duty to be awesome and allow these people to escape from their daily lives. "

My rambling quickly turned into a motivational disquisition.

"Mike and Tyler equals low ratings. Downstairs, we've got some exceptionally hot, classy women. In addition to that we have big-breasted, cum-guzzling porn stars and a ton of liquor! We are America's guilty pleasure and I'm not one for depriving my country of a fun, kick ass show. So let's party, let's bullshit and..."

"And most of all," Emmet chimes in, "Let's show these ass munchers how the three _brothers of_ the Royal Rotation are the absolute Kings of Big Brother. Tyler Crowley can hardly book a show to save his life and that other frilly-haired cunt makes shitty movies that are always in the $2 bin at Walmart. Let's show those creeps, the chicks and all of fucking Big Brother-dom how we're the most awesome male alliance known to man and _so_ fucking amazing, that they should—without question—cook us some chilli con carne with the little nacho shells, before getting on their knees and sloppy sucking our cocks!"

_We'd like to thank the Pope for that magnificent speech._

"Couldn't have said it any better Em," we all laugh.

_Let's go make a splash, shall we?_

**BPOV**

"You _so_ totally like Edward," Alice chirps in my ear.

"This is a huge fucking tub," I gaze, genuinely astonished but clearly trying to change the subject. But don't get me wrong, the tub is_ fucking huge_. Like the size of a small motel room.

"Don't change the subject!" she interjects. _Fine._

"I _so totally like_, don't even know him." I mimic while easing into the scalding, soothing water.

"Bitch, don't you mock me! _Do not_ act as if you don't have a track record for falling fast for hot, arrogant men. And don't act like you don't want him to bend you over the edge of this thing and plow you right now." She lowers her voice as some of the others step in on the other side.

"Alice, I refuse to fall for his type ever again. I'm over it," I whisper back.  
>"So you have the willpower to resist incredibly sexy?"<p>

"Mmm-hmm," I nod up and down like an anxious preschooler.

"Okay. Well, good luck, I think they're coming," she nods, looking across the yard.

_No no no, now. I am coming, as a matter of fact_. I observe them as they make their way over. They were fucking waltzing. _Floating_, even.

These boys are jaw-droppers; Purebred Californian gold. Jasper just screams surfer: nice body, curly blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, and.._ probably a boring screw._ Emmet is rare. He's entirely too big, but he manages to make it really hot. Think Thor without super powers. _Edward, though._ The boy is gorgeous. His smoky-emerald eyes are mesmerizing. The way his succulent lips are perched on that perfect angular face, that perfectly stubbled jawline. The disheveled bronze hair atop his tall, muscular body. He's a _fantastic_ fuck and he totally knows it.

I've always had an affinity to the cocky ones, but I'd bet my life he's the quintessential womanizing misogynist.

I lose my train of thought as I continue to admire him. He's wearing a pair of above-knee, black board shorts that are nestled perfectly below the 'v' of his beautifully chiseled waist. The messy hair on his head is pulled back into this _extremely short_, poor excuse for a ponytail. Alice says its quite fashionable, and frankly its _so_ sexy.

His abs ripple as he moves, which makes me unintentionally cross my legs. He turns to kick off his flip flops, I notice CULLEN tattooed across his muscular upper back. The movies don't do him any justice. I mean, sure they do, but _fuck_ they do not.

Alice covers my mouth, seeing as I forgot how to close it.

"Bella, snap out of it!" she breaks my trance and I try to regather my wits. "But he has dimples on his lower back. That's so sexy," I sob.

"Bella!" I feel water splash my face. "I'm good, I'm good," I smile.

"Remember, be confident and fierce. Witty, but sexy. Attentive, yet aloof." Al placed her hand on her hips, looking very super heroinish, and that was all I needed to whip back into shape. _Wait, I'm at war with this douche!_

"That's right. I'm Bella Fucking Swan. Self-respecting, man-eating socialite extraordinaire." With that in mind, I mingle around the humungous tub confident as ever. I notice Edward look at me when this guy Tyler introduces himself to me. I reach out and shake his hand, all the while ensuring I avoid eye contact with _him_. Tyler is just as easy as the other four. He melts, just like the others had when they'd met me. I swear these boys were fucking cake.

I glance back over at Edward who is... paying no attention to me whatsoever. _Alright then. _As Tyler and I talk, I make sure we gradually shift closer to the beautiful douche so he could get an earful of my fake, obnoxiously cute laughter.

"You okay?" Tyler asks,"you keep uh, looking past me." _Well tough tit, Tyler! _"Sorry, um, Alice is an idiot," I sigh, apologetic.  
>"It's fine," He chuckles. I stop the games temporarily and focus on Tyler, because he's actually very good looking. His facial structure is well defined, the muscles in his neck look strong, and his hair is <em>blegh<em>. I glide my hand over his shoulder. I then reach up on my tippy toes to whisper into his ear.

_Edward has to be getting jealous!_ Tyler would actually be a great back-up if I wasn't so infatuated with the Douche lord. _Is he looking? I really hope he's looking. _I peek again to find he _actually was_ looking at me again. My mind tells me to tune back into Tyler, but our eyes lock and I feel paralyzed. I force my face back, but can't break away from those beautiful emerald eyes. They have this intense, indescribable hold on me. My mind is blank and _what's a Tyler?_ All I know is, a single gaze has never made me feel so hot and submissive. And then he does it. He smirks. _I.. I don't even know what happens next. I can't process anything._

"You look good," He yells across the tub, loud but subtle.

"Uh.. I.. What?"_ He's actually talking to me? And I'm stumbling. __Get it together! Witty, sexy! Aloof, damn it! __Oh no, he's coming this way! _

_Agh, fuck my life. No wait, fuck me! Please fuck me._

I watch as he moves in my direction smiling bright, arms wide. _You are beautiful. _The skies open up and the trumpets of heaven sound as I gaze at the water dripping off of his unearthly body.

"You guys look really good, actually" He compliments. Well, I'm glad this swimsuit Alice bought me is working, because at first I hated how tight and slutty it fit when she showed it to me. Hers was tight as shit too, but she owns it. It's pushy and uncomfortable, but if it's grabbing the attention of this man, I'll wear it to fucking bed! I smile heartily, stretching my arms wide open and while stepping forward.

_I'm ready my beauty, grab me with those big muscly arms and take me away!_

As I'm just about to throw my arms around his neck, he... he offers me a disturbed look, and pushes right past me? As I stand, completely embarrassed by what just happened, he swims into the arms of those whores.

_Oh. Um. And the mortification sinks in... now._

They all look back at me like I'm an idiot, and I stand there like one. Because I am just that. A complete and total idiot. At this point, I'm petrified. Frozen, and completely empty.

_There goes the the wit, right with the sexy. Oh look, the confidence is gone too._ He smirks again. Alice is just looking, which doesn't alleviate the situation at all. _Well, this sucks._

I gain some of my brain back and try to play it off. "I-I..I..." _Am so pathetic_.

He revels in his win, before snapping his head back to what he was doing. _Back to those whores. Those trashy, nasally voiced, sperm-for-spit whores._ He'd made me feel so aroused and wanted, and then he just snatched it all away from me in the blink of an eye. _Asshole! I haven't even slept with you yet!_  
>All of a sudden, my motor skills reboot so I kick it into high gear, hop out, grab a towel and book it into the house. I dry myself off by the counter, then grab a bottled water to drink.<p>

"What are you doing to me?" I sigh and rest my face in my hands. Alice walks into the kitchen, looking at me as if I had a third tit.  
>"Um, what happened out there?" she asks as we shuffle back to our room.<br>"I don't know, Al. I don't know."

...

It was way later—at least two in the morning—and everyone is back in, passed out or talking quietly amongst themselves in other rooms. Alice and Rosalie were a part of that _passed out_ category, And I, of course, had my own _forever alone_ category. So there I sat. Quietly reading some stupid book I can't get into.

_I wonder if he's up. Would he be up for like a truce? Even if he was like the douches I'd dated before, he'd still be someone interesting to talk to, right?_  
>Clearly, if he has me thinking about him this much from just the glances we exchange and the ability to make me feel like a maniac without even talking to me.. Actual, normal interaction has to be somewhat worth my while. Additionally, I didn't even give him much of a chance. He could be a really great guy and I'm just a bitch. <em>Hmph.. Fucking conscience. <em>_Maybe I'll just take a peek. Good grief __I'm so weird_.

I get up and walk past the boys' room, toward the bathroom, making sure to glance inside. All I'm able to catch is Jasper laying off the side of his bed and Emmett curled up beside him. _Strange._

On the way back, I stop and actually look inside. I stick my head in, and there he is. Sitting there writing in some type of journal. He glances up and I duck back. _Shit! Did he see me? _I have another look and oh my god! He's still looking. We lock eyes momentarily. I start to duck back behind he doorframe, but instead do something totally unexpected. _No, Swan. Turn around. Enemies, damn it. Enemies! _

_Click_ the door catches behind me. _Oh, fuck you. _He looks back down, fully aware of my presence yet completely uninterested.

I observe him. How his disheveled hair was a beautiful mess. How his jaw flexes as he nibbles on the back of his pen. How his Adam's apple bobs ever so slowly when he swallows. _Never knew the cold shoulder could be so hot._

"Edward," he continues penning his notebook. Nothing.

"Edward," I repeat, stepping closer this time. He gives me this look.. So personal, yet very distant. He rises before walking past me again, to his closet this time.

"I know you know I'm here, making an effort to talk to you." _And just standing in the doorway... staring at you.. feeling like a creeper._  
>He begins to undress by taking the bottom of his tank and pulling it over his head. He's even more beautiful up close. My eyes devour the sight of his chiseled frame. He then turns and my goodness. I watch with undenying awe as he those black trunks slowly slide down, giving me the most pleasant glimpse of that sculpted ass. I'd unintentionally moved to bite it, but quickly stop myself.<p>

He slides on a pair of sweatpants and turns back around. The frontal fabric conforms to his cockage, swinging gloriously between his legs. He puts on one of those thin, string headbands slightly taming his bronze locks before brushing past an overheated me. The light shuts off and plops on his bed.

_Dick! I just want to.. ugh! _Apparently _ugh_ means follow him into the sack and give him the night of his life because I was walking toward him, and intent on getting a good fucking.

_Wait, what are you doing? _My feet halt as my Brain chastises my throbbing V. But V don't give a shit.  
>I crawl on top of his bed and pat around. I find he's laying on his stomach.<br>I end up on top of him and begin running my hands through his hair, down his back, his sides, over that perfect hind a couple of times. I wrap my arms around his midsection and begin sucking on the nape of his neck, feeling the need to explore him. I'm moving my core against him frustratingly, practically grinding his backside. Brain kicks back in. _Clouded judgement! Clouded judgement!_

"Oh shit.." I remove my body from his and roll over to lie by his side. "That shouldn't have happened. It never happened," I stand as he offers a slight scoff and begins to leave the room. Why am I so weak? I follow him into the kitchen and make sure we're alone.

"Edward, I know you can hear me. Say something," I say as I grab his arm and turn him toward me.

It's a staring competition. Silence. "That never happened. We clear?" I try to sound firm, awaiting his response. _Wow, he really despises me._

I am met with smoldering emeralds. His face is stern and his lips—his delectable lips—are sealed shut. His jaw is just as strong as his resolve.

Desperate, I grab his lower back and close the space between us. I stand on up on my tippy toes and mesh my lips to his. _Ever make out with a brick wall before? _That's what it's like at first, but then—very unexpectedly, might I add—he reciprocates exponentially. His lips slightly overpower mine, and he begins to control the pace. Our tongues spar ever-so-lightly during the fairly erotic exchange. The stubble on his jaw tickles my face, and the pleasant feeling makes me push my face deeper into his. I'm taken aback as he grips a handful of my bottom, and turns us around before lifting me up and placing me on the counter. His kisses are intense and passionate, yet very neat and tasty. He's still silent. His hands are still fixed firmly on my ass, pushing me up against his lengthy member. I moan and pull him into me in response to the toe-curling sensation.

At this point, I'm ready to throw him on the couch and sit on it. I'm ready to let him make sweet, filthy, bareback love to me and could care less if America saw it all. I keep my lips connected to his before softly pushing him away and hopping down from the counter. I take both of his hands and lead him to the couch. He's hovering over me and my body is completely overtaken by lust and need. V is aching and I'm not sure how much longer I can take this.

His kisses grow even more fervent, and I catch a glimpse down as he slowly unties the strings keeping his sweatpants situated loosely upon his waist. The kissing halts, allowing me to take in an eyeful. And then it happened. He pulls out little.. er, Big Ed with his right fist and my heart flutters. He still hasn't said a single word, but his eyes bore into mine. The atmosphere is intoxicating. Paralyzing, even. My chest is practically heaving as he pushes the front of my boy shorts aside and aligns with my entrance. _Please. _I grab his hip, urging him to penetrate, but he resists, silently reaffirming that he was completely in control. It was agonizing.

"Please," I say aloud this time. Prod. Prod. Prod. The tip of his cock fits my entrance, not going further than the head. He retracts, and glides his glory up and down my center, then focusing on the clit. "Fuck," I moan. I'm soaking wet. He stares into me as he sink into me, balls deep. I stifle a scream. His hips are strong and still, he's pushed all the way in and I can't breath. I feel my legs begin to shake and V moans from the expansion. My breath hitches as he retreats his hips. Again. He begins to plunge again, but then he quickly extracts his penis before placing it back into his sweatpants. My mouth is still agape, my eyes fixated on his now clothed penis. He ties the strings, securing them before adjusting himself smugly. He winks before turning, giving me a nice look at his backside and walks back toward the hallway leading to the rooms. My body is screaming, my thoughts clouded and heart slightly broken. And then it sinks in.

"Touché," I call after him before biting my lip. This really sucks. Like, really really really sucks. When I did this to him—and other men that I've blue-balled for that matter—I was not aware of the feeling. _Gah, fuck me!_

I go to the fridge and steal a cucumber, before heading back to the room._ Yep._ I'm then startled by a large, smiling figure stepping out from around the corner. I look down and _he_ is completely nude. I'm drooling. "Really? A cucumber?" He speaks to me before turning me around and pushing me up against the wall. I gasp when swiftly refits his thick cock into my tight core. He grabs my waist and begins pumping, bobbing up and down his length. Our hands interlock and my cucumber is thrown on the floor. We're fucking against a wall and it's basically euphoric. I grab him behind me encouragingly and he deepens his strokes. He moans as I throw my hips back down to meet his. He's fucking me like a champion and I can hardly breathe. He pulls me in close and whispers into my ear. "I see you've eaten your words," his voice drips. "Yes, completely, I'm so sorry," I pant. He's stretching my flesh and my body is beginning to quake. "Apology accepted," he slips out once more. "So I guess we're back on speaking terms. Oh, and that, darling, was a two-for." He spanks my ass, and turns around.

I admire his impeccable butt cheeks as he walks back to his room, completely naked. "Touché," I call after him again and pick up my cucumber off of the floor. _Yep._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Also, Big Brother 16 kicks off tomorrow night (Weds, Jun 25 8pm Eastern/ 7pm Central) with a two night premiere event. They're not holding back with the twists and I can guarantee there is tons of fun in store (though probably not as juicy). But if you like this story, I'd definitely recommend you check it out! It'll give you a solid visualization of what **_BROADCAST_** is like, plus it's plenty fun to watch!


End file.
